percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
My Story Begins Ch 11
Chapter 11 By the time we got back to the medical station, the doctor told us that Karena had already left and was playing on the beach. We walked around for almost an hour before we caught sight of her. “That girl is so impulsive,” grumbled Megan as she watched Megan stretched out on the beach. I was just wondering where she got the beach towel. A few guys were playing volleyball, but most of them had their heads turned toward her and weren’t even paying attention to the game. “Karena, get over here!” Megan yelled across the beach. I looked over as I saw Karena freeze as a shiver went up her spine. She looked over kind of slowly before getting to her feet and running over to us. “Why didn’t you wait for us?! You could have been attacked by a monster or we could have left without you. The doors only stay open for a short amount of time.” “If that happened I would have just met up with you tomorrow. Gods forbid that I be forced to spend a day in this horrible place,” she smiled as she motioned her hand to the warm sea and the guys playing volleyball. “What do you mean the doors won’t stay open?” I asked confused by the comment. Megan’s gaze moved from Karena back to me. “The labyrinth isn’t as big as it use to be. The walls shift a lot and only certain entrances can be used at a time. That is why we did not go back into the school after Karena was hurt and kept going.” “I wasn’t hurt that bad, how did you guys beat that thing anyway. Last thing I remember was Megan getting punched into a wall and me flying into one.” Karena said. She then looked at both of us and an eyebrow went up. “Did something happen between you two? You both look like you are getting along, how long have I been out?” We told her how we beat the minotaur and I pulled out my hammer to show her that we had met the god of the forges. Megan however did leave out the part where we started a small sparing match with me as the winner. Maybe I would tell Karena that part when Megan was asleep or something. From there we headed back to the mountain and found the Greek delta and once again entered the endless hallway. However, this time I went in at the same time as the other two to prevent the same thing that had happened last time. Megan wanted to take the lead but Karena told me to and I didn’t see the harm in it. I pulled out my hammer and walked a few steps ahead of the other two. I was trying to stay alert but I kept hearing Karena whisper things to Megan like you like him, don’t you? ''and ''you two are so cute together. I was tempted to turn around but I felt a stare coming from Megan that would turn me to stone if I looked. As we reached another section of small exits, Karena ran ahead and pointed to which one we needed. I hit the delta sign and was met with a huge rush of snow and wind, much different than the tropical paradise we had some from. “So this is our stop?” I asked without looking behind me. “This is the place, but it normally isn’t this snowy, especially not in the summer,” Megan said as she walked past me and into the blizzard taking a quick look around. “This doesn’t make sense.” Karena walked into the snow pulling me along by the arm and once again the door closed behind us. As Karena and Megan began to plan what to do for the next hour before the door reopened, I saw a huge shadow appear from the blinding snow. I didn’t know what it was until I saw its arms go into the air and I ran toward my friends. As the huge arm came down just above Karena and Megan, I dove into them and the massive hand just missed us. Megan rolled out from my arm and pulled out her swords while Karena jumped to her feat and pulled out her whip and boomerang. I jumped back to my feet and pulled out my weapon ready to try it on something. I just didn’t expect that something to be so big. Out of the shadows of the snow came a monster made of ice, standing at about 20 feet tall and blowing snow in all directs. Chapter 12: Don't Break the Ice [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:My Story Begins